The Clique : Starring you !
by CourtneyRose1997
Summary: Finally, its your turn to be in the Clique ! Submit your character to be part of the fun and drama . I'll be needing 4 girls for the clique , wannabes, LBRs, and, yes, CRUSHES !
1. Chapter 1

Its your own Clique ! If you have a character you are just dying to see on here , just review with all the details of your characters . I'll need four other girls to form the clique, some LBRs , a couple wannabes, some rivals, and yes , CRUSHES ! Also, if you have any ideas for the name of the clique, feel free to submit them . Thanks! Heres my character :

Name: Aria Hunderson (I'm thinking beta, still need an alpha!)

Interests: Cross Country and Track, Yoga, and loves to draw 3

Hug/Smile/Snob : All of the above :)

Appearance : Long waist length dark brown hair, ski slope nose, and big almond shaped green (almost cat like) eyes . Absolutely ah-dores anything

vintage-y !

Personality : Super out going, street smart, not school smart, a HU-UGE flirt, and always laughing about something

Loyalty : Depends :)

Known for : Always crushing on some guy , and her ah-mazing sense of style, and she is super fast , plus she is a huge party girl

Motto : Those who mind don't matter and those that matter don't mind .

Other : Her aunt is the principle of the school and absolutely ah-dore her, so teachers fall over themselves to impress her and get on her good side , and she is a vegetarian and LOVES horses , she has her own stable stocked with twelve horses and an ah-mazinly hot, 16 year old worker ;) , and her parents are super rich and never around

Thanks guys ! Hope you like my character and submit yours ! xoxoxo

-Courtney 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, you guys I got a TON of reviews! Thanks so much, I could't give everyone a spot in the Pretty Little Devils (thanks **XxTeAmBeLlAtRiXxX**) , so I hope every one is happy with there role! I tried to give the first reviewers a spot, because I wanted to be fair. Here you go :**

Name: Andromeda Ember Fabray

8th Grade Clique

Name: Isobel Jacobson

PLD

Name: Chloe Rae Brinkley  
>Rival Clique<p>

Name: Andrew Greene

Crush ! (Don't know whose yet)

Name: Brianna "Bree" Walker

Rival Clique

Name: Spencer Ann Greene

8th grade Beta

Name:Kailie Amelia Kallagara(But her friends call her Kail or Amelia)(Beta)

8th Grade Clique 

Name:Junie Meli Brown

LBR

Name: Harmony Mae Grace. Alpha(preferably) or Beta(if need be).

Rival Clique Alpha

Name: Jocelynn "Jocey" Reese

Rival Clique Beta 

Name: Alice White (beta)

PLD

Jenna colebrooke

PLD

Reese O'Donnel- Alpha all the way

8th Grade Alpha

Name: Kassey Gregsonn (Alpha)

PLD Alpha! 

Name: Melissa Joliette "Missy" Gonzales

PLD (Pretty little Devils)

**Okay so there it is! Now I REALLY NEED MORE LBRS AND WANNABES! Please review with some more ! Also, if you don't see your character in the first couple chapters don't worry! Every character will get a turn ! Review! Love you guys xoxoxox**

**-Courtney**


	3. Chapter 3

Kassey Gregsonn

2:47 Math Class

Kassey Gregsonn stared at the white board at the front of the classroom, it was covered in a bunch of jumbled up equations, all of which meant nothing to her and promptly turned her head to her perfectly manicured hand. Upon inspection she noticed a small chip in the corner of her index finger. Perfect. Just the excuse she needed to spend her Saturday at the spa with her BFFs Isobel, Alice, Jenna, Missy, and her second in command Aria.

She stared down at her binder which was completely covered from top to bottom with pictures of her and her friends. They ruled the school, and everybody knew it. How could they not? They were all gorgeous. Kassey with her shoulder length honey blond hair and piercing blue eyes, turned heads wherever she went. And the same went for all of her friends.

She turned her attention back to her nail, so tomorrow was a spa day, time to let the girls know!

**KasseyGurl764: Spa tomorrow?**

**IzzyBell: Yay (:**

**SweetyPie: Good, I need some R&R from all this school work**

**MissMcSwag: Fo' Sho'**

**IzzyBell: Really Aria, 'MissMcSwag' ?**

**MissMcSwag: Fitting, right ?**

**SportyChick: Done!**

**MissMissy: Totes ! **

**KasseyGurl764: See ya tomorrow girls !**

Now it was time to think, she had just heard the news. Apparently a group of wannabes had come together to form their own clique. She hoped they weren't a threat, but as alpha it was her job to keep them all on top and if some new group of snobby wannabes thought they had what it took to be number one, it was her job to. Take. Them. Down. But how? She moaned and leaned her head down on her desk, not even caring that it could smear her makeup or leave marks on her flawless face. Then it hit her. A party! It was perfect! They could, and they would throw the best party of the entire year! Now just to get the girls toe-dally ah-dore the idea.

Kassey Gregsonn

12:46 Spa

They all sat in a full circle, feet resting in tubs of warm cucumber water to exfoliate and leave their feet 'soft and smooth'.

"Uhhh, why do we have to have school!" moaned Jenna. Everyone laughed, knowing how much Jenna actually loved school."Excuse me, but at least teachers like you I've had detention three times in the past week!" Aria laughed. "I absolutely heart this nail color!" Missy giggled, while looking down at her puke green nails. "Oh totes" Aria laughed. "Uhm, excuse me but I said I wanted my nails to match my eyes, not shit, get this off me before I puke up a color to match!" Missy growled. The nail lady hurriedly bent over to remove the nail polish.

.

"Okay girls," announce Kassey, "I've got news." They all shushed their laughter and moved in closer to listen to what their alpha had to say. "We, are going to throw a party." They all sqealed in delight! Kassey listened to her friends laughter, this was going to be easy, they were all excited and with their help they could pull this off. "And," she continued," it's going to be girls AND boys".

"CRUSHES!" They all yelled at the same time, and got angry glares from customers at their loudness.

Alice sighed, always the cautious one, "I don't know, what if it isn't fun."

Kassey glared at her paranoid friend, "Who's the girl who made ALL of you popular?"

"You are" Alice replied reluctantly.

"And who's the one who toe-dally brought animal prints back in style?" She questions, shimming her leopard print clad shoulders for emphasis.

"You are" Alice groaned.

"And who, do you think is going to pull off the best party of the year?"

"You are" this time all the girls shouted at her in excitement.

"Then its final, we, are going to throw the BEST party ever, because it looks like we now have some rivals fighting to be on top."


	4. Chapter 4

**SweetyPie: Jenna**

**IzzyBell: Isobel**

**MissMcSwag: Aria**

**SportyChick: Alice**

**MissMissy: Melissa "Missy" **

**KasseyGurl764-Kassey**

**Some of you guys were confused, so there are the names. Heres the next chapter !**

"WHAT?" their shrieks echoed through the large spa room.

"You heard me we have a little competition, and its time to bring our 'A' game." Kassey replied easily.

A tall, thin woman with thin, greasy hair walked up to the group of girls.

"Excuse me, but we've had some complaints, we'd like to ask you to leave now" said greasy hair woman..

Kassey let her Louis Vuitton 'Magnolia' sunglasses slide down her perfect ski slope nose to glare at the intruder.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked annoyed.

"Yes, your Kassey, and now you and your friends are leaving," she replied evenly before continuing, "Now get out before I have to permanently take away your membership."

"Fine, come on girls," Kassey growled, while glaring daggers at the greasy haired, old bat who talked to her like that.

Aria Family Estate

7:30

Aria Hunderson stood in front of her full-length mirror dressed in head to toe designer riding clothes. She carefully inspected her appearances in the mirror.

Hair carefully braided in a fishtail braid halfway down her back. Check.

Green eyes dancing and happy. Check

Pore less, make-up less face. Check

Check, check, and check.

With a confident smile, she turned on her heel and strutted to the backdoor to go to the stable. Charlie, her black stallion waited for her.

"Hi, Charles," She smiled at her only pet, her mom was allergic to animal dander, so she was not allowed any indoor pets.

She carefully tightened his saddled, and gracefully jumped aboard his strong back. She gently nudged his side and led him out of the stable. And they were off, the change was drastic as soon as they were out of sight of her nanny's watchful gaze, the began to gallop along the wooded trails. After a couple hours, they both returned tired and out of breath. She slowly led him back into his stall and jumped off him with poise.

"Hi" she suddenly heard behind her, causing her to shriek in surprise.

Behind her stood the most gorgeous guy she had ever laid eyes on. He had light brown hair with natural blonde highlights, blue eyes, a crooked smile, and a small scar above his left eyebrow.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said slightly apologetically.

"It's okay," she smiled at him, before continuing, "I'm Aria."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Wes," he grinned another perfectly crooked smile causing her to blush. "I'm the new stable hand"

"Oh, how old are you?" she said slightly confused.

"16" He laughed, "I really am sorry for scaring you, is there anyway I could make it up to you?"

"Hmm," she laughed, "You could come riding with me tomorrow, it get kinda lonely."

"It's a date," He replied with a grin.

She smiled before, gracefully walking back to the house smiling the whole time about her date tomorrow.

**KK, guys hmm a love interest? Lol. I'm thinking the next chapter will mainly be about Isobel and Missy? I'm gonna make sure al of you guys get your own section every couple chapters. XOXOXO**

** -Courtney**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know this is really short. But I don't have much time! I know I promised more character time, but I just wanted to fit and LBr in real quick. HOPE YOU ENJOY! Sorry its so crappy!**

Health Class

9:30

The six girls all stood in a full circle surrounding LBR Junie Melie Brown. They were in health class, the only class in which they all had each other in, and today they were supposed to guess Stephanie's sickness from the clues she gave them.

"I have a headache," she fake whined.

"Sucks," Isobel replied snootily, receiving a few high fives from her friends.

"Uh, uhhhh," she said, struggling to figure out the next symptom.

Alice quickly took out the small microscope and pretended to inspect inside her ears, "Hmmm I see the wheel turning, but I think the hamsters dead."

The five other girls immediately burst into laughter, while Junie's face turned a beet red.

"Girls, are you getting anything done over here," their teacher asked sharply.

"Of course," replied Aria replied easily, "I can't wait to get home and tell my aunt, your boss, all about what did today."

"Oh, of course, yeah, continue girls," she stuttered in return.

Once she was out of ear shot Kassey quickly gathered them together.

"I've got news." She said gravely.

**I know its awful, no need for the negative reviews! Its kinda pointless, but oh well its sorda leading up to the next chapter. Pleas review with any ideas you guys have!XOXOX**

** -Courtney**


End file.
